The present invention is directed toward the field of small, hand-held electronic devices such as personal data assistants (PDA's), personal information managers (PIM's), two-way pagers and the like. In particular, the system and method of the present invention provide the user of the hand-held device with the ability to input data with a minimal amount of key strokes and optimized for use substantially with the thumbs.
In a two-way paging system that provides two-way, full text messaging, there is a need to permit the user to initiate messages and to respond to messages in a timely fashion and with text entirely created by the user. In order to keep the form factor of the two-way pager small enough to be worn on the body of the user, such as with a belt clip, the input device needs to be small, have a minimal number of keys and optimized for use with a minimal number of key strokes. Prior art systems have attempted to address these needs by incorporating virtual keyboards or pen-based input systems for user inputs to the device, but such systems require the user to input data in an unfamiliar manner. Additionally, in a small hand-held messaging device, such as a two-way pager, these systems prove awkward to use.
In order to provide a hand-held electronic device that permits a user the opportunity to enter data into an address book, a calendar, a task list, an email message or a similar text file that requires user-generated data, the instant invention is directed to an input device that is oriented to be used substantially through use of the thumbs. This is accomplished first by providing a keyboard with a minimal number of keys, but with the keys representing the alphabet generally placed in the same order as they would appear on a standard keyboard, such as in a standard QWERTY or a DVORAK keyboard layout. The use of a keyboard layout that is familiar to the user enables the user to immediately use the device without having to hunt for the keys he or she wishes to use.
Although the layout is similar to a standard keyboard, the keys are placed at an orientation and in a particular shape that attempts to maximize the surface area of the thumb hitting the key and to provide the user with a comfortable position of the hands for data input. Also, the orientation encourages input by the thumbs, which the inventors of the instant invention have discovered to be faster and more accurate in small hand-held electronic devices than touch-typing or "hunting and pecking" typing.
An additional feature of the invention is the use of an additional input means for control of functions that might otherwise be controlled by a keyboard that included function keys. To encourage data entry using thumbs and again to minimize the number of keys on the keyboard, the instant invention also includes a thumb-wheel for control of menus for selection of forms and functions relevant to data input. The thumb-wheel is positioned in close proximity to the keyboard to enable the easily transition from thumb-based typing to thumb control of forms and functions.
In addition to hardware features that encourage optimal data entry through the use of thumbs, there are several software features that are designed to minimize keystrokes and aid in entry of data.
The features of this invention, both individually and collectively, have not, to the knowledge of the inventors, been applied to a small hand-held electronic device that requires user-generated data entry. To permit efficient operation of such devices while keeping the form factor of the device small enough to be worn on the body, there is a general need for a hand-held electronic device that can fit in the palm of the hand and that can be operated substantially with the thumbs.
There is a further need for a keyboard for a palm-size data entry device with keys placed at an angle to optimize operation of the keyboard by the use of the thumbs.
There remains another need for a keyboard with keys that are shaped and sized to maximize contact with the thumbs while minimizing the keyboard area required for such keys.
There also remains a need for an auxiliary input device that is to be operated by the thumb for data inputs forms and function control and that, in conjunction with the keyboard, encourages and permits data entry and management through input performed substantially by the thumbs.
There remains still another need for a software-implemented user interface system that is designed, at least in part, to support and encourage data entry through use of the thumbs.